Kooper's Shell of a Time
by Waltz12
Summary: You know Koopas, they're normal, bland. Well it's your opinion of what you think they are. But Kooper is not one of them. He's one of a kind. Mario's helper, Hero and friend! And he's about to have a Shell of a Time!


**Chapter 1: Last Week Stories**

 _"So here's the thing. My name's Kooper. Mario's partner. We went on some fun adventures! Pretty awesome, if you ask me. But.. Ever since we went on adventures.. There was this one day that I wont forget.. Because I'm about to have a_ _ **Shell of a Time!**_ _"_

It all started at **Cork & Cask's Cafe**. The most popular cafe in the Mushroom Kingdom. Almost every Toad in Toad Town would visit that place for a little treat or coffee. Definitely the place people should go on a sunny morning. And that's the place where Kooper's Shell of a Time started.. _"So, let me get this straight, Goombario.. You're telling me.. That you use tattles as well?!"_ Said Goombella. She seemed surprised she wasn't the only one that knew how to use tattles. She thought that Goombario was just some newbie, well he's pretty average.. But almost good as her! _"Well, yeah! Ever wondered why Mario knows almost every person in the_ _ **Mushroom Kingdom**_ _?"_ Goombario replied. He's surprised that he wasn't the only one as well!He was happy to know that someone other than him knows tattles that well. They're happy to be friends since they know a lot about their items. _"Hey, guys! I had an idea! What if we told our stories to each other? I seem pretty bored.. It wouldn't hurt to explain, right?"_ Mario asked, everyone had to agree on that one. They all seemed bored either way.. So it's settled. Everyone in the cafe will reveal their last week stories.

 _"Parakarry, you go first!"_ Mario told Parakarry to explain their story, but he was worried. _"Are you sure? I mean it's pretty weird.. Okay, I'll do it.. Me and Flurrie had to get some clothes so we went to the mall.."_ Parakarry starts getting confused why they had to go to the mall anyways.. Flurrie wears anything but her makeup. _"I've already told you, Parakarry! The clothes were for you!"_ Flurrie toldParakarry, he also had to confess something very embarrassing. _"To be honest, guys.. I lost my backpack.."_ The entire gang became confused having Parakarry said losing a backpack is _'very embarrassing.' "I don't understand how losing a backpack is embarrassing.. Parakarry."_ Ms. Mowz said to Parakarry.. And the entire crew also had to agree that it's true. _"The thing is.. I lost my backpack, then it fell down the sky. So I decided to catch it. But I was a little too early.. So, it landed on my face. And every Koopa saw it and laughed at me."_ Parakarry was still talking until Koops smirked. Parakarry was actually being literal... _"Including Koops.." "Sorry, Parakarry.."_ Koops tried to resist smirking. He succeeds but he thinks it's still hilarious but he'll get over it. _"But, don't worry guys! I got a new backpack!"_ Everyone had no words and Parakarry saw something strange. _"A PURSE?! FLURRIE!" "Oh, come on, Parakarry! It looks good on you!"_ Flurrie really wants Parakarry to wear the purse. Everybody pulls Flurrie away and lets Parakarry finish his story. _"Anyways my new backpack is blue! I'll probably get my old one back by the end of the week."_ Parakarry finishes his story. Everybody found it pretty interesting! Vivian was satisfied of the color of the backpack, knowing the fact that her favorite color is blue now. _"Anyone else have a nice story to tell?"_ Mario asked politely to the gang. No one had any stories to tell, except Koops. Who gently rose his hand.

 _"I.. Uh.. Have one.. But, it's um.. Pretty short.."_ The gang didn't seem bothered with that. As long as they want a good story. _"Don't worry, Koops. We hope that it's good, at least!_ Yoshikid informed Koops. Everyone felt excited about Koops's story. Koops felt glad that they still want to hear the story. _"Hey, thanks guys. So, um.. It starts like this. Apparently, I needed Sunshie to get me things for my date with Koopie Koo."_ Everyone was happy for Koops. Knowing that he had a date last week. _"That's amazing, Koops! So.. How did it go?"_ Watt asked to Koops, She was very curious, because of the fact that she likes date stories. So, Koops wanted to continue. _"Well... It didn't go well.. Every date we go on a date, I always screw it up.. But, at least, she gets used to it."_ Koops said to everyone. Everyone was surprised and felt bad for Koops. Bobbery left his chair and then yelled. _"Oh, by Blabberton's Beard! That's horrible, Koops!"_ Bobbery said sadly to Koops, Koops actually thought it wasn't that bad, he did say that Koopie Koo gets used to his shenanigans. _"Yeah, don't worry guys. Hopefully, next time I wont mess up."_ After Koops finished his sentence, everyone was relieved and stopped being worried.

Mario stared at Kooper & Bombette. But, he wanted Kooper to go first, as he chose randomly. _"Hey, Kooper. Do you have a story to tell us?"_ Mario said to Kooper while walking up to him. He wondered why Kooper wasn't being a part of this conversation. _"I noticed you weren't being a part of this.."_ Mario said, Kooper was about to reply. _"It's just that no one looks at my band-aid on my face.. I just want to tell someone a story why I have it.."_ Kooper said. Mario understood what Kooper told him. So he goes up to Kooper. _"You can explain your story, now."_ Mario said to Kooper. Kooper felt happy. And is about to explain his story until, he saw Bombette next to him. She looked pretty sad. Kooper & Bombette were best friends for a long time. Bombette was always nice and funny towards Kooper. It made Kooper happy to be her best friend. Kooper knew she would always be there for him. And he she liked Bombette that way.. A lot. He has a crush on her. But she doesn't know it. For now, Kooper just wants to explain his story. Then later, she'll help Bombette. _"Well, I got this band-aid from some kind of.. I'm not sure.."_ While Kooper was talking, Lakilester was the only one who noticed Bombette lying her face on the table sad. Lakilester decided to move away from the conversation and help Bombette. _"I got it from this thing and-"_ While Kooper was talking, he couldn't find Lakilester & Bombette. While the group was searching for Bombette. Lakilester followed Bombette as she ran out of the Cafe. Later, it started raining. The hair started wetting Lakilester's & Bombette's hair. Bombette started crying, and stopped running at the park. Lakilester walked up to her. _"Bombette.. What's wrong?"_ Lakilester asked to Bombette. _"What's wrong?.. What's wrong?! I can't take this romance thing, Lakilester! Almost all the time.. Someone I hate is falling for me! I just want to be with someone so I can calm down!"_ Bombette yelled to Lakilester. _"But, Bombette. Kooper is always there for you.. He's your best friend. He'd let nothing bad happen to you! And plus, I know that feeling. You want to be with someone different. And I know, someone out there is there for you."_ Lakilester says to Bombette. Bombette feels motivated by this. She takes what she can get and thanks Lakilester. Later, they return to the cafe.

 _"Bombette! You're okay!"_ Kooper said to Bombette, then after. He hugs Bombette with relief, but then dazed off for a second and thought to himself. _{Why the heck did I hug her in front of everyone?!}_ So he quickly let go awkwardly. _"Heh, sorry about that."_ Kooper said to Bombette. Koops just had a sudden thought. _"Uhhh, guys? Do you, umm.. Remember when my next date with Koopie Koo is?.." Koops said in front of everyone._ Everyone nodded yes. They were curious to know.. _"Well.. It's now.."_ Koops said. Everyone froze with worry. _"Ah, nuts! Koops, that's bad! Never be late to a date! And also never screw it up!"_ Bow Yelled to Koops. _"Don't worry Koops, we'll help you out! We'll make your date successful!"_ Mario said to Koops, Everyone started running out of the cafe like wild buffaloes.. And the waiter M. Toadster just stands speechless. _"Second time they forget to pay their food.. I don't get payed enough for this.."_ The Waiter said.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
